I'll Find Myself to You
by Rebel lady
Summary: When the past comes to the present, James Norrington has a hard time focusing...and then of course there's pirate hunters- who want a specific pirate. Sequel to Secrets
1. Prologue

Jonathan Whitman had always prided himself on looking good. He had been born of two very handsome parents and being the only child, he had no other good looks to rival with. Not that he thought he would loose a rival when it came to good looks.

He had begun sword fighting at a young age, determined to be perfect when he was older. From the early lessons, Jonathan had perfected his skills and turned it into an elegant dance, that could kill. He also learned to play the piano, playing horseshoes, archery and dancing; intent on looking good and doing exceedingly well in all things.

_He,_ on the other hand, did not make Jonathan look good in anyway. The two men had drawn their swords and began to fight, but just as Jonathan was about to kill him, he pulled a gun on Jonathan.

_He_ was going to pay the consequences.

And _he_ was never going to out-beat Jonathan Whitman.

* * *

**Author's Note: I suppose you will want two chapters...though they both are rather short. I hope you like the new storyline and...well not really new characters...but yea. Read and Review!**


	2. Hello Again

_That's the secret of entertaining. You make your guests feel welcome and at home. If you do that honestly, the rest takes care of itself__. -__Barbara Hall__, **Northern Exposure**

* * *

_

A year had past since the Commodore had faced betrayal. The town had gotten back into place very quickly under James' and Governor Swann's watchful eyes and direction. The Governor had a new house built, Will and Elizabeth had a beautiful baby boy three months earlier, named Jacob William Turner, named after Will's father, William.

James had gotten new recruits and had soon forgotten Gillette and the hired assassin. In all aspects, life on Port Royal had returned to normal.

"Elizabeth, dear, do you remember Jonathan?"

Elizabeth looked at her father from her place in a large plush chair. Jacob was asleep on her shoulder and her father was reading a letter. She usually came over to her fathers while Will was at the shop. "Jonathan who?"

"Whitman. From England? And then he and his family moved to Port Morant he came and visited while you were in your teens? He's only a few years older than you Elizabeth, you must remember."

She remembered alright. From what she remembered, the old friend of the family had chiseled features even as a boy. Until Will had grown into his handsome stage, she was sure she was going to marry Jonathan. She nodded, "Is that letter from his parents?"

"No! Him…" The governor paused, "He's planning on coming down to Port Royal. He's requesting to stay with us…I don't think he knows of your and Will's marriage."

"I wouldn't think so."

"Well he can stay here anyhow. A nice young man has a room in my house any day," the governor kept reading, and then gasped, "He's engaged!"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "Really…who is she? Someone of high society, I'm sure. Being engaged to a Whitman."

Her father looked up, "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Elizabeth. The same was true of you…until you fell in love," she smiled, keeping quiet. "But, he doesn't say. Uhm… 'Ms. White who I proposed to two months ago will also be accompanying me, I hope she will also have a room in your house hold'…" He looked up, and shrugged, "I guess I should talk to James and see when their ship is scheduled to come in."

* * *

A week later Will, Elizabeth and the Governor greeted Jonathan and his fiancé at the docks. _The Eagle _had come into Port Royal for the sole purpose of dropping off the two passengers.

"Jonathan, my boy! Good to see you! Good to see you, indeed!" Governor Swann said with a wide smile and hugged the man who looked to be late twenties. Jonathan Whitman was tall with broad shoulders, his neatly tailored clothes showing off his upper body muscles. He had perfectly groomed, straight, blond hair with large, blue eyes.

Pulling away from the Governor, Jonathan looked over Will and Elizabeth. Not recognizing Will, he stuck out his hand, "Jonathan Whitman…"

Will took it and shook hands with him, "Will Turner…"

Jonathan paused, "Will…Will Turner? Wait, you're the little scamp the ship with the Swann's picked up off the reef! I remember little Elizabeth talking about you…"

Will smiled slightly, "I'm also her husband…and the father of the child she's holding in her arms…"

Jonathan paused, looking at Elizabeth again, who was smiling sweetly. "Of course…" he said, kissing her cheek, "Congratulations…and speaking of husbands…" he looked behind him at the woman who had hidden herself quite well throughout the greetings. She had her face down and the three of them didn't really get a good look at her until Jonathan politely brought her into the conversation, "I'd like you all to meet, Ms. White…Ms. Bianca White."

Will and Elizabeth immediately recognized her and looked at each other quickly, Elizabeth speaking first, "Welcome to Port Royal, Ms. White…"

Bianca's golden brown face looked up and the sight of a face that wasn't white was a little shocking. She smiled widely, showing off her brilliant white teeth and said, "Please, call me Bianca."

Elizabeth smiled as well and said, "In that case, you can call me Elizabeth, my husband Will, and my father Governor Swann…" She shook hands with the two men and the Governor swiftly guided them all into the carriage that was waiting for them.

* * *

After feeding Jacob, Elizabeth handed him off to Will to be burped while she got ready for bed. "Simply unbelievable."

"Bianca?" Will asked, watching his wife.

She nodded, "What are the odds of her coming to Port Royal and being engaged to one of the most richest men in England?!"

Will shrugged and heard a little burp come from his son, "Maybe she was kidnapped…"

Elizabeth smirked, knowing the sarcasm in that comment. "And I wonder why Jonathan even came to Port Royal…"

Her husband shrugged again, "Good idea though, inviting Bianca over for tea, then you'll get to ask everything your beautiful, curious mind wants."

"I suppose. But another thing that concerns me is- what about James?"

Will paused, "What about James?"

"Well…should we tell him Bianca's here…and engaged nonetheless?!"

Will paused again, seeing the difficulty in the decision. "He doesn't know?"

"There's no reason for him to…I think he might look over the ships coming in and out of port- but the ship would be under Jonathan's name…and it would just list 'passenger'."

Will shrugged, "We'll figure something out."

Another burp came again and Elizabeth just sighed.


	3. Waiting For You

**Author's Note: By the way- this is a sequel to "Secrets" You might want to read that if you haven't…but that's up to you.**

_I keep missing you, and nobody knows it but me. -Unknown_

"Governor! What a surprise! What can I do for you?" James Norrington quickly stood up from his position in his chair, busily writing a letter to England Headquarters.

"I have just received a letter from The Duke of England…"

James nodded, "I think I have received a similar letter."

"He and his wife are doing business of the King- along with the King's attendant to survey the Caribbean islands."

The Commodore nodded again, "Yes, I have gotten word of this."

"Well then, I assume we will be ready for them, Commodore?"

"As ready as possible, sir."

The Governor paused, "You feeling alright, James?"

James paused, the truth was, he was never feeling alright. Mediocre at the least, but never alright. The days in the past year had slinked by without any sign of Bianca and James found himself wishing everyday that he hadn't let her go. But the Commodore could never show his emotions. Being the weakest link in this important chain wasn't something he really wanted. "I'm fine, sir. Fine."

Governor smiled, "Perfect…well the Duke and Duchess can stay at my home." James nodded; the Governor soon left and he continued with his letter.

Arriving promptly at the Turner home, a flood of memories came to her mind as she stood in front of the small door. The year had past so quickly, and the memories of coming here had been pushed back, it was strange to have them resurface.

The door opened, with a smiling Elizabeth and a baby in her arms. "Come in!"

Bianca stepped in and the memories threatened to bring tears to her eyes. She smiled and listened to Elizabeth anyway, pushing back the tears. "…you want to hold him?"

Bianca, a bit taken aback had to pause to know what she was talking about. Figuring it was Jacob she gladly agreed. "I was going to lead you into the kitchen, but I suppose you already know where that is…"

The other woman smiled, looking up from the beautiful boy, "Vaguely."

Elizabeth nodded and the two women made it into the kitchen. On the table there was already a teapot and two tea cups with a cream and sugar. They sat down and Elizabeth made the tea while Bianca answered her questions.

"So…a lot has happened…sugar?"

"Just cream…and maybe we should start at the beginning."

While Bianca had gone to tea with Elizabeth, Jonathan had stayed with the Governor, wanting to talk to him. The Governor also wanted to talk to Jonathan, so the situation worked out for both parties. In the study, the two men started a semi-harmless conversation.

"So tell me Jonathan, how did you meet this lovely young woman?"

He smiled, "Bianca is a beautiful creature, isn't she?"

"Rather tan, somewhat unusual for someone born in England."

"Well…she wasn't exactly born in England."

"Oh?"

"She grew up in the Caribbean, and then moved to England about a year ago."

"Before we all left Port Royal last year I told Jack that I didn't want to stay a pirate. I hadn't really wanted to be one in the first place, but when one's family and home is burned to the ground, ones takes what she can get. So we left here, and he dropped me off on the northern shores of England. Somehow I managed to get to Bath and get a job…"

"…Well after the disaster I went to Bath, wanting to left my spirits. Bianca was there, working as a towel girl in one of the most prominent cleansing rooms in the city. I kept going day after day and I fell in love instantly."

"I needed money. I was sleeping in the building where I worked because I had no where to live. Then, here came Jonathan Whitman, one of the richest men in England. The women were all a jitter to meet him and to wait on him and it was disgusting. But Fate threw me a chance- he began coming to see me. There was only thing I could do…"

"She was obviously attracted to me. I purposed as soon as I was sure of her feelings. We're due to marry next January."

"Now, of course I do have feelings for him…but he purposed. He told me he wouldn't let me starve. In Jonathan I found the protection and security I have been searching for, for years! He was a dream come true."

Elizabeth wasn't really sure what to say. The thoughts of bringing up Norrington had come into her head, but Bianca knew him as Nathan, not the Commodore. 'Nathan' had no future as far as Bianca was concerned. Bringing up his real identity probably wasn't the best idea either.

"Well," was all Elizabeth managed to get out. It was obvious she was happy. There was nothing really to say that didn't have to do with James.

Luckily, Bianca caught the hint, "So enough about Jonathan…have you heard anything from Jack or Ana Maria?"

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, this being a bit of a sore subject for her. "No…nothing. Not since you all left. Will's going crazy."

Bianca nodded, knowing she wanted to ask but couldn't really bring herself to do it, "What about…Nathan?"

"Okay Jonathan, now why did you really come to Port Royal?"

Jonathan took in a deep breath, "You must know that your Commodore's reputation has preceded him."

"What exact reputation would that be?"

"Well…the reputation for…hunting pirates. Not necessarily _killing_ them, but hunting and unusually catching them."

The Governor frowned, "Well yes…but what Commodore under the royal crown doesn't?"

"Officers coming from England don't think twice about slicing a pirate's neck…that is, if they could catch them."

"Make it sound like you think the Royal Navy is incompetent."

Jonathan shook his head, "No…just…not quick enough."

"For what?"

"For _whom_ you mean…"

The older man paused, "I'm not sure I know what you're getting at…"

"The Commodore as had more than one run in with the _Black Pearl,_ correct?"

"Yes…"

"And he's had the chance to hang the pirates…but they've gotten away."

"I assume you're talking about Jack Sparrow…"

Jonathan raised a brow, "You've heard of him then?"

The Governor smiled, "Who hasn't?"

"This is true…But what I want to know is, will the Commodore be able to catch him if he tried?"

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Excellent."

Elizabeth had froze. Not really knowing what to say about 'Nathan', she tried to think of something quickly. "Well…he uhm…He has adjusted quite well…"

"Oh…so he stayed here?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Is…is he married?"

Hoping to somehow get around James, Elizabeth asked, "You don't still love him, do you?"

Bianca paused, "I never said I did in the first place…" Elizabeth waited, "Was he under the impression that I did?" Bianca asked, a little worried.

"I'm not sure…"

Bianca gasped a little, "Did he _really_ love me?"

Elizabeth sighed, hoping to get herself out of this situation, "Bianca, you're engaged to be married! Do you really think we should be putting thoughts of another man in your mind?"

She sighed, "I suppose not…Jonathan is a bit on the jealous side…"

A week had passed and the Governor had decided to throw a party for Jonathan and Bianca. Elizabeth and Will had been avoiding Norrington hoping not to have to break the news to him. But when the night of the party came, the couple found themselves wishing that that had warned the Commodore of what he was most likely going to endure.

Everyone who was anyone was there. The house was full of faces that Elizabeth had grown up around and Will had done business for. And the guests of honor were beaming, meeting everyone by following the governor around. Before dinner was about to be served, Elizabeth spotted the Commodore; she pointed him out to Will quietly and he went to James' side.

"Will…am I glad to see you. I don't really know anyone here."

"To tell you the truth, neither do I," Will admitted. James smiled and the two men walked to where Elizabeth was standing and talking to someone.

The Governor, however, was on his way over to his daughter. Will spotted him and kicked himself for not thinking ahead. Quickly, Will whispered to Norrington, "Don't get upset…"

James, clearly confused, looked at Will. Until, of course, the governor tapped his shoulder and he turned to look at the people standing in front of him. Elizabeth groaned, but the governor was clueless, "James, I'd like you to meet Jonathan Whitman who has been _waiting_ to meet you, and his fiancée, Ms. Bianca White."

James felt sick as the Governor introduced him as the Commodore of the island. Bianca kept her gaze on him while covering her mouth with a hand. Jonathan however, shook hands with James and started spouting off compliments about pirates.

Once his hand was free, James took Bianca's gently and said in a barely audible voice, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. White."

She, on the other hand, had been trying to figure out how she knew his face. _Those eyes…_ she kept thinking to herself, looking at his large, brown eyes. But as soon as the word 'pleasure' came out of his mouth, she knew exactly who he was.

**"Thanks Nathan…"**

**"My pleasure."**

Bianca gasped, "Nathan!"

**Author Thanks:**

**Dawnie-7: always the faithful reader. How much I appreciate that.**

**Twirl: New reviewer? Nice! I'm glad you read the last one…**

**Flute Damioh: Well…I hope you think the first story is just as good. I apologize for not specifying that this was a sequel…**


	4. Hello Mr Heartache

**Author's Note: Been too crazy, too hectic in my life- sorry that this has taken the back seat, but all of you understand...too bad if you don't! Uhm, thanks for the review as well- wasn't too sure of this story or myself…so yea- here's chapter three!

* * *

**

_Don't you see, that the charade is over, and all the best deceptions and the glamour cover stories award goes to you? –Dashboard Confessional

* * *

_

She could feel herself turning red. Everyone was looking at her, especially Jonathan but the Commodore was trying _not_ to make eye contact with her. Jonathan laughed slightly, seeing Bianca's embarrassment, "Bianca, this is Commodore James Norrington…" he said grabbing his shoulder, "Not Nathan…" he paused and said in a serious tone, "whoever that is."

Bianca resisted the urge to cry, though her eyes started to water and her throat felt rough. Shaking her head and rubbing her cheeks, she said, "Of course, I'm sorry," She looked at Norrington, "Nathan is my brother…he past away last year…" she looked back at Jonathan, "The commodore just reminded me of him."

James sighed and looked at Elizabeth who smiled weakly. Jonathan, convinced the threat of 'Nathan' was no threat, turned his attention to the Commodore. "So, I hear you have had some run-ins with the pirate Jack Sparrow."

Not paying attention, Will muttered, "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

Jonathan raised a brow, "Am I correct, Commodore?"

James nodded, still feeling sick to his stomach, looking at Bianca who was trying not to look at him. "I have, Mr. Whitman."

"Please, Call me Jonathan."

"Dinner is served!"

The Governor smiled, glad that things were doing well between his guests. "Oh good! Let's go eat."

* * *

"That was a disaster." Will and Elizabeth collapsed on their couch and watched as the Commodore cradled their son in his arms. 

"Why was Jonathan so interested in Jack and you?" Will asked, worried a little for the pirate captain.

James shrugged, "I don't know, but it was bothering me. He kept beating around the bush when I would like it if he just _told_ me what he wanted. Whatever it is though, has a great deal to do with Jack."

Elizabeth frowned slightly, "Why would he care about Jack?"

"More importantly, is this fascination just based on words or a face-to-face encounter?" Will asked.

James shook his head slightly, "Jack has fun into so many people, I wouldn't be surprised if he encountered Mr. Whitman," he paused, "And most likely, Jack made him mad."

Elizabeth gasped, "He probably wants you to go after him."

Will looked between the two, "If Bianca hears about that…what with her ties to Jack and all…"

Norrington looked up and stayed quiet, his face cold. "Why didn't you tell me? I am assuming you two did know…" James said simply, talking about Bianca's appearance on Port Royal.

Elizabeth frowned, "If we knew it was going to turn out like that…we would've. We didn't want to cause you pain."

"But we also didn't want to get in the middle of it, James," Will added, "You made it hard for yourself to feel good if Bianca ever did come back."

James sighed, "That's because I never thought she would."

After a pause, Elizabeth asked, "What are you going to do?"

He sighed again, looking at little Jacob's sleeping face, hoping a son was in his future. "The only thing I can do," he looked at the couple, "Tell her the truth."

* * *

_That can't be him…I must be mistaken…_ The thought of Nathan being the Commodore of Port Royal was hard to imagine or even believe. Bianca thought about all that happened that night while getting ready for bed. The most important thing in her mind was the mistaken identity on her fault. 

A knock came at her door and she went and answered it. Jonathan smiled at her when she opened the door but then quickly covered his eyes, "Bianca, please! Put a robe on!"

Bianca rolled her eyes while looking for her robe. "Jonathan, you know I don't like wearing robes…so why do you expect me to wear one whenever you come to my door?"

"It's a matter of propriety, Bianca. Not being comfortable."

She sighed as she tied it and he cracked his eyes open. Once seeing she was covered completely, he stepped in, leaving the door open. "You feeling alright?"

Crossing her arms around her, she shrugged, "Yes…why?"

"You were awfully quiet at dinner…"

"So was Elizabeth," she countered.

"She has her own husband to watch over her. You have me."

Smiling, she said, "And aren't I lucky?"

"Bianca," he said gently, "Not only were you quiet, but you barely looked up from your plate."

She bit the inside of her lip, "Nothing was wrong…"

"Me talking about pirates didn't bother you, did it?"

She had forgotten about that. Jonathan had been practically insulting the Commodore with questions about Jack at dinner, with her sitting idly by, listening to it all. "Jonathan, what _is_ your fascination with Jack Sparrow, anyway?"

Jonathan cleared his throat, "Men affairs, Bianca. Nothing a delicate flower like you should worry about."

She took in a deep breath and nodded, hearing this more than once since she'd met Jonathan. Rubbing her forehead, she said, "Well I think I'm going to turn in…"

He nodded, "Of course, I'm sorry for keeping you this long." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before he left.

* * *

The morning light had come sooner than the Commodore expected or liked. But getting four hours of sleep probably didn't help to get him ready for the emotional stress he was forcing himself to go through that morning. Wishing he was back in bed, he soon found himself in front of the Governor's door. Knocking twice, a servant opened it. 

"To see the Governor, sir?" the older man said, taking the Commodore's hat and coat.

"No…actually, today I'm calling on Ms. Bianca White. She is staying with the Governor, correct?"

"Yes, sir. Follow me," following him to a back room, Norrington saw over the other man's shoulders Bianca reading a book in a perfect sitting position, which he was sure was due to a corset. "Mr. James Norrington, for you, ma'am."

Bianca looked up and stared at the servant. Behind him, she could see someone turned around. Pausing, feeling her stomach starting to knot she nodded, "I'll see him."

He nodded once and let Norrington enter the room. James quietly entered as the servant left and Bianca stood up, setting the book on the table where her tea was. He bowed slightly and stayed quiet. She nodded and stayed quiet herself, not sure why he was here, or even what to say.

James kicked himself mentally and started talking. "Good morning…Ms. White. How are you?"

"I'm fine. And you?"

He nodded slightly, "I'm fine as well. I hope you found the party last night to be…" he paused, knowing what he felt at the party and it was anything but enjoyable, so for him to imply the same thing would be rude, "…bearable."

She smirked rudely, "At the very least Commodore," pausing she asked, gesturing, "do sit down."

He started to as she did, but didn't. She stood up as well and he shook his head, feeling himself getting hot with the sting of her last comment, "No, please, sit down. I stand because of what I'm about to say is not easy…"

She sat and waited, "Did you want to share it in the first place?"

He frowned, thinking if he was going to tell the truth of the past, he might as well start with telling the truth in the present. "Well…no…not particularly, but events have happened that have made me think that it would rude and disrespectful if I did not."

Bianca paused, her many layers suddenly becoming too much, "Events such as the party last night?"

James sighed, she was acting strange. He wasn't used to her being proper and emotionless as many proper English women are. He sighed again and walked towards the door and closed it ever so slightly, still having a gap where it was open. Looking back at her, he said, "Bianca, please tell me the truth. About your feelings…about last night…"

Sticking to her true character she wasn't about to yell without having a very good reason to, "Why don't we start off with your name."

He paused, "I beg your pardon?"

"Your name, Commodore. I'm not really quite sure _what _it is. I do have two choices, however. Nathan and James. Which would you prefer?"

He took in a deep breath, knowing this was not going to be easy. "James Norrington. That was the name I was given."

"And Nathan Anderson? What of that name?"

"Fake."

"Like everything else about you?"

He frowned, her words cutting deeper than he thought they would. "Bianca, I have one duty as a Commodore- to protect the citizens of Port Royal and other islands in the Caribbean. The governor was in trouble a year ago, and the only way I would be able to help him was if I went under cover…on Jack's ship."

"I'm sure meeting me wasn't in the plans, was it?"

James watched her look down at her nails, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "No…it wasn't."

She looked up, "So, I'm assuming what happened last year with the assassin and your…"

"Lieutenant," he said, filling in her gap.

"…lieutenant fixed the problem for the Governor. And since there was nothing wrong with the inhabitants of Port Royal, you felt no need to come back to the ship…or tell me the truth about you."

"I didn't see any need to tell you the truth, no."

Her brows furrowed, her emotions rising, "And why not? You claimed to have all these feelings for me, yet you couldn't trust me with something so simple?"

"But it wasn't simple, Bianca. You were…" he paused, lowering his voice, "a pirate…and if you knew about my true identity, and then something happened to me, then who knew what could've happened. Jack and I didn't want to risk it."

She paused, "Jack knew!"

"Of course he knew…he knew me well enough as a Commodore…but to come aboard without him knowing who I truly was- he might've killed me, and then there would've been _real_ problems."

She sighed, standing up and starting to pace, "Why is the real reason, James, that you didn't tell me the truth…"

"Your safety…"

She looked up, locking his eyes with hers, "That may be a reason…but not the only one. What's the other one?"

He paused, swallowing, about to tell her the image she had given him, but without warning he was abruptly cut off, "Commodore? Is that you?"

James' eyes widened and he turned, seeing Jonathan, "Mr. Whitman! Yes, it is me."

He stepped into the room, "Talking to Bianca?"

"Uhm…we were just…talking…"

"About you, Jonathan!" Bianca said, her eyes bright and a smile on her face, "He had some questions about you and couldn't seem to find you, so I offered to supply some information about you…"

Jonathan looked at each of them and then finally nodded, "Well here I am, Commodore. At your service…and I hope you can be a service to me as well…"

Bianca cleared her throat and said, "Well I'll leave you gentlemen to your business," she turned and looked at the Commodore, "Good day, Commodore." After saying this, she left with her head down and tried hard to push back the incoming tears.

James watched her go forlornly and wondered if he could've approached that any differently. He didn't have much time to think, however, until Jonathan was once again, bombarding him with questions about the Jack Sparrow.

* * *

Finally, sick of the questions, James asked, "Jonathan, what are you trying to get at?" 

He paused, surprised by the abruptness but shrugged, "When was the last time you've smelled pirate blood?"

James cringed, "I try not to smell people's blood when they fall down dead,"

"Okay, okay, maybe that's a little over the top, but when was the last time you went pirate hunting?"

James raised a brow, seeing the point of all the questions now, "Why would you want to go after the _Black Pearl_?"

"Jack Sparrow, to be more specific, Commodore. And that is my own business."

"If you want to be anywhere near Jack when and if I go after him, then it'll have to be _our_ business."

Jonathan paused, deciding whether or not to tell him. After a moment, he opened his mouth and said with a bit of melancholy, "He murdered my cousin."

James paused, "He murdered your cousin?" he repeating, not quite believing him.

"Yes! And I want to see that he's put to justice! And the sooner the better, Commodore."

James sighed, it was turning out to be a longer day than he had first anticipated.

* * *

"Well…you aren't just going to do it, are you?" 

James sighed, "Will, this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you!" he got up, wanting to get out of the shop as soon as possible. He had gone there right after the talk with Jonathan. Not telling him about the talk with Bianca, he came into the shop seeking a refuge. Will, however, had found him in low spirits. So, as a concerned friend, he naturally asked James what was wrong, and eventually got the information out of him, much to the Commodore's dismay.

Will frowned, "I know you're the Commodore, James, but…"

"Will, there is no 'but' in this situation. I am the commodore. Jack Sparrow did something to threaten a person I'm devoted to protect. And would you rather have me or the Navy from London itself go after Jack?"

Will took in a deep breath, "You," he paused, looking around his shop, "Do you mind if I come along?"

James smirked, "You're a husband and a father, Will. I'm afraid you can't go on this adventure…"

"But you'll bring him back alive?"

"You know I will."

"And you won't let Jonathan kill him?"

"I'll try my best."

* * *

"You're going to just let him do that!" 

Will sighed, now he knew who James must've felt when he told Will the news. "Elizabeth, please, calm down…"

"Calm down? Calm down? You're not going to go and save Jack? He's hurdling towards his doom, and you're not even going to warn him? How can you do that to our friend?"

"First of all, I doubt Jack needs saving, second, James hasn't even left port yet, so Jack isn't really hurdling towards anything but water, and third, what would you have me do? Leave you and Jacob here alone for a month, maybe more? And then what? Stand between him and the Royal Navy? Elizabeth…please…"

She frowned, crossing her arms and beginning to pace, "There must be something we can do…anything. After everything he's done…that we've been through…that you've been through…"

Will turned and looked out the window, watching the quiet, dark harbor as the rest of the town slept, "Believe me, I've exhausted every possibility…but there's nothing we can really do. James will be there, alongside the Navy and Jonathan…watching over Jack as needed…"

"What about when he comes to Port Royal? The trial…"

"Elizabeth, you don't expect us to really-" Will started to say, turning around to face her. But the look on Elizabeth's face told him the opposite of what he was thinking. And why didn't he expect it, this was common nature for his wife. He sighed, "Tell me what your beautiful mind has concocted…"


End file.
